


JayCass

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Harry Potter References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is a Dork, Pregnancy, Reading, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: I was really bored so I thought What if Jason and Bruce found Cassandra when Jason was Robin and they fall in love hope you like if not sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra P. O. V

I'm 16 I'm a trained assassin since I was born my father who I call Master has trained me. I have no memory of my mother. I can't speak I was never taught how to. I use my hands for communicating. I train nonstop every day. I absolutely hate my life. I hate killing people. One night father sent me to kill a man named James Gordon. I left that night. I made it to Gotham. I snuck into his house I heard a girl 

"well dad I need to go" 

"OK Barbara" he said 

I heard a gunshot and screams I ran in with my sword. I saw a man who shot the woman, they tried to take the man. I jumped on the man who looked like a clown and nocked him out. I was about to kill him but then I lost consciousness 

Bruce's P. O. V 

On patrol I found a young girl trying to kill the Jocker. Jason had nocked her out I carried Barbara. James got up Jason carried the girl. They took Barbara to the hospital. We went to the station the girl tied in a chair 

"who the hell is she?" James asked 

"we thought you knew her?" Jason said 

"whoever she us she saved my life and possibly my daughters" he said 

She gained consciousness she tried to get out she managed to get loose. She looked for something to defend herself. I stopped her she looked at me and stopped 

"who are you?" I asked 

She looked around she saw a piece of paper. She kept snapping her fingers then she saw a pin. She wrote for a few minutes she handed me the paper I read

-I'm Cassandra Cain my father David Cain I was sent here to kill James Gordon and you are who- 

"I'm Batman this is my protégé Robin" he said 

She pointed at me and then at the gun then at herself 

"I'm not going to kill you" I said 

She bowed her head and walked off 

"your just going to let her leave" Jason said 

Cassandra P. O. V 

I left Robin was very handsome has for Batman who showed me mercy I owe him much. I lied to my father and told him that I killed James Gordon.


	2. Chapter 2

Day's later my father was livid he found out the truth that I didn't kill him and that I actually saved him. He torcherd me for weeks and now I'm tied up with no food or water, luckily I've trained for this. I felt my arms getting untied. I opened my eyes and saw my father with a evil smirk uniting me. I fell to the ground he grabbed my arms and I tried to get away from him but couldn't. Then to my worst nightmare were in the torture chambers. I saw Batman and Robin no! I panicked I tried to get away from father. He threw me to the ground. He had his sword he gave it to me

"kill them and you will be forgiven and if you decide not to. I will end your life!" he said

I aimed my sword for the first time in my life. I feel water come down my face. I looked at Robin's and Batman's eye's. I couldn't I can't I cut the line letting Batman and Robin go. My father grabbed his sword and ran to me. I dodged Batman and Robin helped me fight him I'm so weak... I fell to the ground he aimed his sword at my heart. Batman, nocked him out I tried to get up. Robin, helped me I patted his hand to thank him for saving me. I did the same to Batman

"Hu bat's" he said

"I think she's thanking us" he said I shook my head yes

I grabbed my things I looked at my sword and threw it away. We left we made it to a place they called the Batcave. It was interesting I'm starving and so thirsty. I saw a old man with a plate of food and tea. I smiled and gave it to me. I carefully ate the old man left. I saw Batman standing next to me. I finshed my much needed food and tea. I got up I waved at Batman and walked to find my place in the world 

"Cassandra"

I turned his cowl off I shook my head yes

"if you have nowhere to go you are welcome to stay here" he said

I walked to him

"Tha.. Nk u" I tried to say

Robin showed me my room

"so I guess since you're staying here I should tell you my real name" I looked at him "wow you really don't talk that much Hu I'm Jason"

"Cassa..ndra"I managed to get out 

" well I'll call you Cass for short anyway I'll see you tomorrow" he said 

I patted his hand he chuckled 

"your welcome" he said and left


	3. Chapter 3

I learned the old man's name Alfred. He was very kind and Batmans true name Bruce Wayne. I met Dick aka Nightwing and the girl who had gotten shot Barbara. She lost her ability to walk and is now in a wheelchair. She is Dick's girlfriend. It was hard adjusting I couldn't talk much. I tried to practice, Jason helped a lot. Bruce and I trained he made me a suit I became Blackbat. I refused to kill Bruce still accepted me after I told him what I had done. I struggled with knowing it was OK to mess up. I was so used to getting beaten everytime I did something wrong, but here I feel safe. Nightmares were a constant struggle for me only Jason knew. I slowly started falling in love with Jason. He's slightly a hothead but he has a, sweet side and is humorous and understands me. If only I could say how much I love him. I found joy in reading and music. Jason showed me a lot of good books and music. We shared a lot of taste in thing's. I listened to Overjoyed by matchbox Twenty _Feeling my hands start shaking Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed I'm sorry but I have no choice You're only getting better Maybe you have your reasons Maybe you're scared you'll be let down Are you crying when there's no one around Then maybe Maybe if you hold me, baby Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed That smile on your face, like summer The way that your hand keeps touching mine Let me be the one to make it right And maybe Maybe let me hold you, baby Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed And if you want we'll share this life Any time you need a friend I'm gonna be by your side When nobody understands you Well, I do So maybe let me hold you, baby Let me come over I will tell you secrets God only knows I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed Baby Let me come over I will tell you secrets nobody knows I cannot overstate it I will be overjoyed Well, I will be overjoyed Well, I will be overjoyed_


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's P. O. V 

I can't believe I'm doing this. I knocked on Dick and Barbara's door he opened 

"little Wing, what are you doing here?" he asked 

I walked in and plopped on the couch 

"Jason, what a surprise you OK?" Barbara asked 

I grunted "no" she rolled in her wheelchair to me 

"Jay what's wrong?" Dick asked I grunted 

"is it Cassandra?" Barbara asked 

I huffed "yeah" 

"I knew it!" Dick said exited 

"keep it up and I will kill you!" I said 

"have you told her" she asked 

"no I don't know how" I said mad

"try to believe me it will be much better once you get it out" Barbara said

I got up and quickly went to the door and ran home. I ran to her room then I got a idea. I grabbed my book so we had something to talk about. It was a lame excuse but whatever 

Cassandra's P. O. V 

Sitting in my room reading Harry Potter. Jason suggested I read it I'm on the first book. Jason's on the second he knocked. I knocked on the wall telling him to come in. He opened the door and sat down on my bed holding his book 

"you like the book?"

I shook my head yes reading

"you know Harry Potter doesn't en" I covered hid face with my foot he moved my foot "Cass I'm kidding" 

He shut the book and sat it down on my desk I shut my book

"Cass can we talk?" he asked

I touched his head I had a horrible nightmare last night. That he was dead He touched my cheek

"talk to me Cassie" 

He could always read me like a book. I shook my head no. I got up so he wouldn't see me like this. I walked off he followed me he touched my shoulders 

"Cass I think I know what's bothering you it's bothering me to" he said 

I turned and looked at him he halfway smiled. I pointed to my heart and then at him he did the same 

"I love you too" he said 

Filled with joy I jumped in his arms he hugged me tight and kissed me


	5. Chapter 5

Dick and Barbara got married a week later. Jason was captured Bruce and I tried desperately to find him I'm so worried sick. Bruce found Jason, I went with him I rode on the back with him on his bike. We both jumped and ran to the building but it exploded. Bruce and I were covered. I got up I looked at Bruce

"I'm alright find Robin!" He yelled 

I found a crowbar blood all over it I ran to find him. I found Jason no! No! No! I knelt down by is body. I touched his face I sat on the ground and hugged his body crying please don't leave me, don't you dare leave me Jason Todd. I buried my face on his neck sobbing don't make me walk this world without you. I'm begging you to not leave me. Someone touched my shoulder. I panicked and grabbed his wrist. I saw Bruce and let go him. The day of the funeral Dick, Barbara and Bruce were there. They buried him I tried to control my tears but couldn't. Days went by I just stopped, stopped trying to talk sleeping was not a option nightmares were constantly haunting me. Bruce was still bad Timothy Drake found out our identities Bruce adopted him. I didn't care I told Bruce I wanted Tim to be Robin. That I'm fine with staying Blackbat, Bruce made Tim the new Robin. I knew Jason would have been heart broken. In my room I suddenly felt like I was about to throw up I ran to the bathroom and threw up Tim ran in 

"Cass are you OK?!" he asked 

I kept throwing up I stopped finally. I put my thumb up Alfred walked in 

"miss Cassandra what happened" he asked I pointed to my mouth then the toilet "go lay down in your room and I will bring you tea and medicine" he said 

I feel really sick so Im going to do has he says. I laid down man I feel sick


	6. Chapter 6

I ran to the bathroom for the 8th time today. I still feel nauseated all the time I'm a little worried. This would be so much easier if Jason was here and I haven't started my period in 3 months. I looked on the internet and to my shock the closet thing is that I'm pregnant. I don't want to tell anyone yet. I went to the store I bought a pregnancy test. I went home I snuck into the bathroom. I took the test I heard a knock. I panicked and put it in my pocket 

"Cass, Dick and Barbara are home!" Tim said shit 

"OK" I managed to say 

I hid my test in my bag. I put my bag on my bed I heard Dick. I looked he was standing there smiling. I halfway smiled he sat down on my bed 

"how you doing Cass?" he asked 

I shrugged my shoulders I pointed at him 

"I'm good" he said I touched his wedding ring "she's good she's down stairs" Dick said

I shut my eyes I felt a tear stream down my face. Dick hugged me the worst thing is I that I can't say anything can't say how I feel, felt about Jason. I can only hold on to my thoughts and to have never have said the words. I love you too him. I cried a little he rubbed my back I dried my tears he kissed my head. We walked down stairs Barbara saw me. I smiled at her she rolled in her wheelchair to me she hugged me. I hugged her tight 

"hmm it's good to see you Cass" she said 

I shook my head yes I sat on the couch with Tim we talked for a while after Dick and Barbara left. I looked outside it was almost dark. I told Bruce I was going for a walk. I grabbed my bag and left. I went to Jason's grave I brought him flowers. I sat down on the ground. I know I can't say anything Jason but I don't want to do this without you. I looked in my bag I grabbed the test pregnant it said. I bursted into a million tears. I finally stopped crying I looked at his gravestone I love you Jay. I got up and left I walked home crying. Pregnant with Jason's child at least I have something to remember him by


	7. Chapter 7

Day's went by morning sickness sucked. I still don't know how to tell my family I'm pregnant. I don't know how much longer I can take of not telling someone. I texted Barbara 

-are you busy?

-no are you OK Cass

-yes just wanted to talk to you and Dick

-well be home tonight if you want to come

-thanks

That night I went to Barbara and Dick's house. I knocked Dick opened he hugged me Barbara rolled in her wheelchair to me 

"you OK?" she asked

Fighting back tears I sat on the couch. Dick sat next to me he hugged me 

"are you having trouble about Jason?" Dick asked 

I shook my head no he let go of me and looked at me 

"Cassandra what's wrong?" she asked 

"I.. I.. I." I can't sat it

I placed both my arms together as if holding an infant. Then gently rocked my arms back and forth they looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes 

"baby!" Dick said 

I shook my head yes 

"Cass what about a baby?" Barbara asked 

I took a deep breath I put Dick's hand on my stomach

"your pregnant!?" they both said at the same time 

I shook my head yes and cried 

"honey how long" Barbara asked 

I shrugged my shoulders 

"is it Jason's" he asked I hit him "sorry" 

"have you told Bruce?" she asked 

I shook my head no 

"Cass you need to tell him" he said I shook my head yes 

"do you want us to come with you?" Dick asked 

I shook my head no I got up Dick hugged me. I hugged Barbara 

"keep us posted Cass" she said 

I shook my head yes I went home I went to the Batcave. I looked for Bruce I saw him he looked at me. I used sign language and told him we need to talk 

"yes" he said 

Yet again I placed both my arms together as if holding an infant. Then gently rocked my arms back and forth he raised his eyebrows 

"baby?" he asked 

I shook my head yes I walked to him. I put his hand on my stomach his eyes went wide. He looked me in the eye. I shook my head yes and started crying again. I let go of his hand. I pointed at myself then at the door asking him if he wanted to leave 

"never" 

He touched my cheek I hugged him crying he hugged me gently


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone knows I'm pregnant I went to the doctor. I'm 5 months pregnant I started showing a little Dick, Tim, Barbara, Alfred and Bruce all helped has if things couldn't get more insane. Bruce has a son Damian. He trained with Dick until he went on patrol with Bruce. Damian is much like Bruce. Damian and Tim were constantly fighting, he didn't realize I'm pregnant. One night we were in the Batcave. Damian, Dick, Tim and Bruce were getting ready for patrol 

"why aren't you coming can't fight" he asked me 

"believe me she could kill you in her sleep, she can't do to much for a few more month's" Dick said 

"I was asking her" he said 

"she can't talk" Tim said 

"why not?" he asked 

"she was never taught how" Dick said 

"well if she can fight why is she not coming?" Damian asked 

"she's pregnant you idiot" Tim said 

Damian hit him they started fighting 

"boys!" Bruce said 

They stopped Damian folded his arm's 

"tt I never seen you with anyone? " 

I glanced at Jason's old Robin suit 

"that's enough Damian" Bruce said  

They left I walked to the living room I laid on the couch and fell asleep.. 

Damian's P. O. V 

Grayson told me about Todd and what had happened. I sorta felt bad but I won't admit it. We made it back to the Batcave. I changed and went to the living room. I saw Cassandra asleep she woke up and saw me she sighed

Cassandra P. O. V 

I sat up Dick walked in he crossed his arms at Damian 

"you have something you want to tell Cass?" he asked 

Damian huffed "tt no" he said 

"Damian" Dick said 

"arhh! I'm sorry" he said 

"thank you" Dick said 

Damian stormed off I laughed has did Dick. He sat next to me Barbara rolled in. She smiled at us she got out of her wheelchair and sat next to me has well they both leaned on my shoulder. I feel tears stream down my face has I thought about, Jason


	9. Chapter 9

5 days until my due date Damian acting more kindly. I don't know how much longer I can breath without Jason. I tried to sleep one night. I'm the only one at the manor besides, Alfred. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I yelled then my water broke. I heard a knock. I knocked on the wall Alfred opened 

"I'll call Master Bruce" he said quickly 

He left I felt another sharp pain I turned the light on my pants soaked. I grabbed my bags I looked and saw Damian in his regular clothes. I yelled I could hardly stand. Damian, ran to my side and helped me into the car. I got in and saw Bruce, Tim and Dick in there regular clothes. That was quick Damian got in Bruce drove me to the hospital. Bruce and Dick helped me inside. We went in a nurse brought a wheelchair. I sat in the wheelchair 

Bruce's P. O. V 

They took Cassandra we waited in the waiting room for hour's. I hated sitting and waiting. Barbara came to the hospital we were all waiting. Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever. The nurse came I walked to her 

"there both fine you can go see her in a hour" she said and left 

I took a deep breath I looked at the kids 

"what did she say" Dick asked 

"there both fine we can go see them in a hour" I said 

Damian grunted 

Cassandra P. O. V 

I held my daughter she looks so much like Jason. I decided to name her Jane I heard a knock. I knocked on the wall Bruce, Damian, Dick, Barbara and Tim were all there. I smiled crying they all walked to me 

"so boy or girl" Dick asked 

"girl" I managed to get out 

"She's beautiful Cass" Barbara said 

 

I smiled I looked at Damian he looked at me. I pointed at him and signal him to come to me he huffed and walked to me. I held his arms and moved them I gave him Jane he tried to be has careful has possible. I laughed a little

"Grayson you hold her" he said 

Dick held her he gave her to Tim he smiled. Bruce walked closer to me he handed me a piece of paper and a pin. I wrote Jane he touched my cheek. I dropped a tear Barbara held Jane after a while Bruce finally held her. I saw his eyes water but he stopped himself from crying


	10. Chapter 10

A year and a half since Jason has died being a single mom is not easy. Everytime I look in Jane's eye's I see Jason. Nightmares still bother me being reminded every night what happened to Jason it breaks my heart 

Dick's P. O. V

Jason is alive he was restricted in the lazarus pit. We haven't told Cassandra yet but soon she's going to have to know

Cassandra P. O. V

Bruce wanted to talk to me Jane's sleeping in her crib. I walked to the Batcave he looked at me he showed me a picture on the batcomputer of, JASON! How  Bruce better start talking. I pointed at the screen anger running through me crying 

"Cass calm down" he said I wanted to yell if only I could! "Ra's resurrected him 6 months ago" he said 

6 months! 6 months I need to find him I was about to leave Bruce stopped me I glared at him 

"Cassandra I told him about Jane" he said what!? 

I sat down and cried Bruce touched my shoulder I shoved him off to my shock. He hugged me I cried in his arms. I'm so scared for him just come home Jason please... 

Jason's P. O. V 

I'm a Father my girlfriend was pregnant when I was alive and then I had to fuck everything up and die. I sat on the ground at a abandoned alley. I fought back tears I miss Cassandra. I miss her so much I think about the times we had her getting mad at me when I pretended not to know what she was trying to say or reading or kissing or just being with her made me feel like I had purpose. Damn this is all my fault.. I need to fix this. I walked to the manor for the first time since I've been alive I knocked. Cassandra, opened she instantly started crying. I could tell she's livid she slapped me hard I deserve that she hugged me crying has was I 

"I'm so sorry Cassie" I said crying

"I.. Love.. You" she said crying 

"I love you too" I said we heard Jane crying I smiled "I'll get her" I said 

I walked to the sound of my daughter crying. I saw her laying in her crib I picked her up. I held her in my arms she stopped crying. Cassandra walked to me I hugged her holding Jane I kissed Cassandra she hugged me for the first time in my life I know I'm going to be OK were going to be OK


End file.
